truth or dare bakugan style
by DarkusDragonWuverSoulxMaka
Summary: its a funny story, of crazy dares and embarrassing truths. join this story and me for more stories
1. truth or dare girls?

The bakugan embarrassment T OR D.

Hey it is me darkusdragonwuverdanxruno and were here today to bring the funny yet embarrassing truth and dare ever (not to me to them)

LET'S START WITH DAN KUSO!!!!!

hey every one. BAKUGAN BRAWL!!! dan cried.

calm down Dan! drago

NEXT IS ACE!!!

hi everyone! Oh it's just you! ace joked

HEY!! dan screams

Okay before Ace and Dan kill each other lets welcome shun.

Shun *waves*

Ok no word from him lets welcome BARON!!!

Baron runs out and falls off the stage.

ouch. braon says Gets up a sits down.

And marucho is that last boy.

nice to meet dragon wuver. marucho

Thanks and now the girls.

RUNO KUS... err, I meant misaki.

what's with the kuso part? runo questions

sorry I you know like Dan.

Ok Julie the pink puff.

EW. Runo's here. julie jokes

want to try that again. she says as she goes homocidal

.ok. before we have to use body bags lets introduce Mira.

"Hey everyone." giggles when she sees ace.

Tee hee time to introduce the vexos shadows first.

Shadows: why am I here I don't remember walking. he recalls.

I hit you with a cast iron skillet and I dragged you over here. i says a laugh. i said

LITTLE RUNT!!!! Wait until Mylene get here and you will die in her hands! he screams.

Ok let's bring on lync. i holler

thanks dragonwuver I like you're outfit. lync say firlty

big flirt aren't cha. i said cutely

lync *blushes*

let's bring in Mylene. i say

oh I'm going to have some fun. mylene says evily

Ok Spectra and Gus come out.

hi peoples.

don't try being street you can't pull it off. gas lies to get him to stop

Ok guys lets introduce volt and hydron

Hey my loving fans

*crickets*

it's been slow on earth for fans

crowd laughs

oh come on. hydron says.\

just sit down prince. volt says as he pushes him out of the way

hey i have a surpise everyone

like this the first time. runo says

yeah bout that lets interdouse jimmy two shoes, heloise, bezzy and sammy

hey. jimmy says

hello. heloise says

where's the food. beezy says

why am i here sammy complians

sammy? i question.

yeah! sammy replies

shut up i answer

**ok thats it for this chaper read the next one**


	2. let the tord begin

Ok now we have introduced the characters the

Let's go on with the crazy dares and embarrassing truths i said

Truth or dare Dan. I scream. Hmmm truth. He picks.

Okay before I a pick a truth I want everyone to know that if they back out a dare or truth they get wacked with a cast iron skillet. I advised.

Damn! Lync says.

ok, dan your truth is...

tell runo how you felt for her when were not boyfriend and girlfriend. i plainly said.

ok runo my heart raced when i was near you and i felt it was love at first sight. dan said

awww. runo your boyfriend really does love you, mira said as ace looks at her.

mira truth or dare dan says as he getting up to defend any hits mira might give him.

mira closes her eyes and says "dare me".

ok then i dare you to go out of this studio with ace for till we come and for you love birds.

ok how hard is that lets go ace! she bellows cause ace is sleeping.

ah! what? huh? he screamed

just come ace. mira pointed.

ok mylene t or d. runo pointed

truth. mylene protested

damn it! runo screamed

ok your truth is... runo hesitated

do you like shadow? runo said

no! im not saying it! mylene yells as she blushes

may i remind you mylene anyone who backs out get whacked with a cast iron skillet by the person who asked the t or d.

oh ok hand me the skillet. runo insisted.

_i will hand the skillet over to runo for some practise shots on this dan dummy._

oh im gonna enjoy this. runo said.

she takes the skillet amd whacks the dummy a clears its head off.

everyone's eyes widen.

OMG ok ill tell. you mylene shouted.

everyone leans in.

im crazy about him. mylene sighe.

oh i knew. it dan screamed

dan t or d. mylene said

dare. dan said with no hesataion

i dare you to go out of the studio and make out with runo. mylene said knowing either dan or runo will ask her to kiss shadow.

lets go runo. dan said as he's leaving?

ima coming! runo said with joy


End file.
